


Fuck Me Teacher

by bonphantom21



Series: Rayne and Walker [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, OC, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonphantom21/pseuds/bonphantom21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayne,  a friend of the golden trio, has a thing for the new gym teacher, Mr. Walker. What happens when he overhears a very unintentional conversation?</p><p>Rayne is 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This was an rp done with a friend, that friend is Kaiyanah Prime over on fanfic. Yall should def check her out.  
> All the dashes are her responses. 
> 
> Rayne looks quite like the profile pic on her FF. Walker looks like dis: http://daltheznadofart.tumblr.com/post/127452342312/promsien-danke-for-telling-me-to-i-am-super-happy

"Danny shoveled the food around his tray and looked up at his friends. Sam was frowning at her book and Tucker was tapping on his pda. And Rayne was.. well Rayne. "Hey guys, what do you think about the new teachers at the school recently," Danny asked.

Sam and Tucker looked up. "Some of em are pretty cool," Tucker stated.

"What do you think of the new gym teacher.. Mr. Walker was it," Danny prodded, shoving a brown substance in his mouth.

"I don't like him. He's too strict," Tucker responded immediately.

"I think he's good for the job," Sam shrugged. Then continued at their looks. "Well, he knows his stuff, plus its not that hard if your in shape."

"We're not in shape," Tucker argued, pointing between himself and Danny.

Sam laughed. "I know that. That's because you don't know how to be healthy. What about you Rayne?"

"Yeah, What do you think of him," Danny asked.

-Rayne had been eating something from home, thank god her dad was a good cook, and wouldn't let her leave without a good breakfast and something for lunch. And she wasn't even paying close attention to what her friends were saying. Something about teachers? When Danny asked her about Mr. Walker, she hummed, biting into her sandwich. "He's hot. I'd like to tie him down and make him work for it. Seeing as he's so gung-ho about getting some of us," She looked at Tucker, "In shape."

Walker paused and blinked. Had he heard that correctly? He glanced back at Fenton's group as he stood in the food line, hands behind his back, even though standing didn't take long as most students got out of his way immediately. "Tie me up and make me work for it," he muttered under his breath, a smirk coming to his face. "we'll see about that. Rules are rules after all." 

Tucker spewed the milk in his mouth all over Sam and her book at Rayne's words. He wiped his hand on the back of his sleeve. Sam looked a mix of surprise and anger as she shook out her book. "You what," Tucker spluttered. "Are you serious? You gotta give me all the deets." Tucker pulled out his pda with a grin.

Danny looked like he was going to choke. "Wow, umm." He wiped his face and looked at Rayne. "You.. Really?"

-She blinked, sea-green eyes innocent, "What deets, Tuck? Cause all that is staying in my head, sorry." She snorted, as she took a drink of her apple juice. "I am dirty minded, but I don't share with people." She put down her drink, picked up a chip. "Besides... all that juicy info isn't gonna draw him over here is it? Nah."

Still scowling, Sam nodded over to the line. "He's in the line, paying, if you wanna really say something."

"Sam no," Danny says loudly, drawing a few annoyed and curious glances. He then quiets down, leaning more into the table. "I don't think it's a good idea to do that."

-Rayne frowned. "Was I that loud? I was just thinking a little too deeply." She spared a glance over to Walker, and her cheeks blazed pink. Oh-kay, maybe she did wanna kiss that strict frown off his face, but the rest of her thoughts was cause of her being a sexual frustrated teen of almost 18! Now that she was looking, she could only think of his tanned skin slicked with sweat, as she rode him- her eyes went wide and she shook her head, groaning and hitting her head on the table. "Someone kill me."

Walker watched Rayne's face meet the table. His mouth twitched as he turned away, walking out of the cafeteria. 

"How can you even like him," Tucker asked. But it was in that moment the bell decided to ring. 

"Oh thank god, I really don't want to hear anymore of this," Danny muttered. 

Sam closed her book and laughed. "Alright, let's go Danny. They've gotta get to their class."

Tucker groaned. "And aren't we lucky Rayne," he bumped his elbow into her arm. "Gym right after lunch today."

-She rolled her eyes, and said, "Kill me now, Tucker. I'm not looking forward to this." She packed up her empty lunchbox into her backpack, and then she snorted. "Time to work off some pounds that I just ingested." She stood up, pulling on her backpack, and said, "Hey, Tucker, do you think he really heard me?"

"Nah, You know teachers. They don't listen to us," Tucker shrugged it off. He stood up, grabbing his tray and dumping the food. "Better hurry to the lockers. I definitely don't want detention again."

-"Only you would get detention for a smart student, Tucker." She teased cheekily, and walking out with her bag, her boots thumping on the tile of the floor. "But really, Tucker... you're my friend. I want you to give it to me straight. What if he heard?"

"I don't think it'd really matter. The guy is all about rules and regulations," Tucker responded, pocketing his pda. He walked beside her. "He totally wouldn't even bring it up. He could get fired for like sexual harassment or something."

-"If he brings it up, I'm blaming you." She frowned, her blue-green gaze almost electric as she stepped into the Gym. "I'll meet you out here in a few minutes. Don't get shoved into a locker or I'm comin' in their regardless of nakkid male bods, and changing jocks."

"Oh come on. I'm to sexy for that and you know it," Tucker joked, flexing his nonexistent muscles. "I'll be out don't worry." He went into the boy's locker room.

Walker stood at the end of the gym nearest the locker rooms, watching as the students shuffled in. Some fully dressed out and others half-assing it. His eyes followed Rayne when she walked through the gym to the girl's lockers. His fingers tightened on the clipboard in his hands as the girl's words ran through his head.

\--She walked into the girl's locker room, humming to herself as she changed into the work out uniform, and pulled on her tennis-shoes, and she pulled her hair from the back of her shirt, and put it into a bun so it wouldn't flop around and hit someone in the face... like last time, she hit Dash in the face with it. Funny as hell, but he wasn't happy. She came back out, and plopped herself down next to Tucker, settling her elbows on her knees.

Walker looked over the students before gandering at his clipboard for a little longer than necessary. When he looked up his eyes fixated on Rayne. "Alright, we're starting with five laps around the gym. Let's get moving," he bellowed.

Tucker groaned loudly. "I hate running so much."

-Rayne snickered, and stood up, hopping down from the bleachers, and said, "Come on, Tucker! Where's your enthusiasm? It's just running, and it's simple!" She giggled, moving to get started. She was like an excited puppy with the curiosity of a kitten, she had the unlimited energy, but always got into trouble. Her dad always said she was a little troublemaker at heart.

Tucker trudged off the bleachers. "Running is the worst Rayne. How do you have the energy for it," he complained and started jogging slowly along with the rest of the class. You could tell he was definitely not in shape from the huffing he did on just half a lap around the gym. Meanwhile Dash and Kwan who held the same class, were on lap two. Dash slapped Tucker's hat off as he passed while yelling, "Dweeb."

"Really," Tucker muttered, stopping to grab his hat.

"Hands to yourself Baxter. Next time you get detention," Walker barked. "And you Sarquise," he said, drawing out Rayne's last name. He growled lowly, eyes trailing over the girl. "Speed it up."

-Rayne glared, ignoring the heat in her cheeks, before speaking up, "Sir, Yes sir!" Like he was a drill sergeant. She sped up, keeping up with Dash and Kwan, before moving ahead of them. She must've done track before, cause she could pass football players, who run for the plays. Her brows were furrowed in determination, her thick hair swinging back and forth in the bun she put it into.

Walker let out a hard breath. His eyes never leaving Rayne as she moved. "You'll work and like it girl," he muttered very much to himself.

Tucker was only on his second lap by the time Rayne was on her fourth. Dash and Kwan were running at their damnedest, feeling like their pride depended on it to not be bested. "You... You go Rayne," Tucker cheered breathlessly. 

-She loved running. Loved how free it made her feel. But when she could feel Walker's gaze on her as she ran, good god, that made her feel like she should run and never look back. She finished with her five laps, letting out a heavy breath, panting. Ahh adrenaline, her best friend. She turned to peg Walker with a stare of Defiance and Challenge, that spoke volumes, 'Come at me, bro.'

Walker grinned devilishly, licking his lips as he eyed her. "Your enthusiasm is remarkable Sarquise," he said, staring at her with a heated gaze. When other students started to finish Walker took a step back to address them. "Take a five minute breather, get some water. Then the real fun begins." He made sure to look at Rayne as he said the last part.

"What is that supposed to mean," Tucker muttered, leaning on his knees beside Rayne when he finally finished. He breathed harshly from the running. "He's never acts like this. What did we do to deserve this?"

-She frowned, before speaking low to Tucker. "He knows what I said. You said he didn't act like this before?" She took a breath, and then hissed, "He's making me work instead. Well you know what, Walker. Time to feel the pain of defeat. I'm not backing down." She didn't speak up, but she patted Tucker's shoulder. "You okay, bud? Need a bottle?"

Tucker straightened up, regaining some of his breath. "Yeah, I can go for that. And man, I don't think he heard you. You weren't loud, plus he was definitely to far away," he stated. "Probably just got into a spat and taking it out on us."

-She nodded, glaring a little before she handed him a cold water bottle, not needing it right now. What if he was doing this just cause he was a little pissy and wanted to take it out on the students? Hmm. A teacher wouldn't do that, would they? She didn't have an answer for that...cause she was still wondering why in the hell he licked his lips when he looked at her. Like he wanted to eat her or something. Ugh the thought of it made her shiver. Nope, he's like what twice my age, and I'm 18 in a month. Even though I would love to get in his pants, I can't. It's against the rules. 

Tucker guzzled the water as Walker moved to address everyone again. He shuffled some papers on his clipboard and reclipped them before looking up. "Alright, everybody into Plank position. We'll be holding this for 30 seconds to start."

"I'm going to be in so much pain today," Tucker groaned, getting into the position. 

The other students muttered to themselves and each other wondering the same thing Tucker had wondered earlier. 

-She huffed. Dirty Pervert . She thought, before she tucked her shirt into her shorts, and moved into position. This she wasn't used to doing. She didn't do gymnastics, she wasn't as flexible as her Mother was when she did Gymnastics, but she was not going to let Walker get a one-up on her. Thank god she decided to wear a sports bra today.

Walker smirked. "And start," he said, looking down at the watch on his wrist. Walker decided to watch how the class did when 30 seconds ticked by on his watch.

Tucker was visibly straining, his arms shaking so bad he might fall over at any moment. Much of the other class was in the same state and as a minute rolled by a few crashed to the ground from the exertion.

-Rayne lowered herself to the ground, and brushed off her hands, before standing up-right, wanting to smack the smirk right off his handsome, and strict tanned face... with a deep kiss, preferably. She sighed. She really wanted to speak up and asked what the hell was eating his pork, but refrained. Her mouth tended to fly off when she was speaking, so yeah, she didn't wanna chance it.

"Alright, that's enough. 50 jumping jacks, now go," Walker bellowed. He placed his hands behind his back, eyeing Rayne with her defiant look.

"I'm dead," Tucker whispered, pushing himself off the ground.

-She frowned. Okay that was it. Time to sass. "Coach Walker, sir, don't you think fifty jumping jacks is a little outrageous? Last time I checked, and believe me, I checked, there was only 10 jumping jacks in a exercise regime. We're highschoolers, not army soldiers. Sir. " She crossed her arms. She hated authority figures, especially when they pushed people around.

Walker's mouth curved to a sharp grin. That's just what he'd been waiting for. "Detention Sarquise," he barked. "After school today with me. And just for that, do 50 jumping jacks Sarquise. Everyone else do 15."

-She hissed, much like a feline, muttering low underneath her breath, before she walked passed him, her short stature only topping her at his chest, before she got started doing 50 damn jumping jacks. Ugh! Worst teacher ever.

When other students finished their jumping jacks, Walker dismissed them to go change. Walker turned around and watched as Rayne finished her jumping jacks. He looked over her as her muscles moved and his fingers twitched. He clenched his clipboard and spoke after a moment, "Dismissed Sarquise."

\--She panted, before she stomped off, to go get changed, and get off the sweat that built up on her skin from the exhaustion. She dreaded Detention with Walker later today. She pulled out her phone, texting her father that she wouldn't be home at the same time, since she got in trouble with a teacher. She'd tell him the rest when she got home later. Her father responded back in time, 'Alright. Try not to make them too mad. I don't want to have to come pick you up cause you got suspended.' Ah her dear old dad. She snorted, before rubbing a towel on her face, and got changed, heading to meet up with Danny since she had English with him.

Danny yawned, face planting on his desk.

-She came into the room a little late, giving the note to Mr. Lancer, and then walked to her desk, sitting next to Danny, speaking tightly. "Danny, if Coach vanishes one day... I've killed him."

Danny picked his head off the desk. "What did he do," he asked quietly as class began.

-"Gave me detention for telling the truth." She huffed and pulled out her english book, and the quieted down as the teacher started to teach. Even though she was still mad at Walker, she was... giddy? No that wasn't the word. Nervous, probably. He may be a teacher, but he caused her to rethink her sexual advances... Or lack thereof.

The rest of the day passed without incident, unless you counted Tucker getting hit by Sam's book. It was after the last bell when the crowd stood around Danny's locker. "She back sassed him so hard," Tucker grinned. He tapped on his pda as he spoke. "He was so angry he made her do the 50 jumping jacks."

-"And I did it, without complaint. That dirty pervert needs to get thought his thick skull I'm not a woman to butt heads with." She huffed, before speaking, "I won't be able to ride the bus home with you Danny, I've got a Warden to see." She rolled her eyes, before saying, "My dad wants you to come over this weekend to taste his new recipe he's making, before I forget." She smiled. "You know how Father Time gets when he's struck by inspiration."

Danny chuckled. "Yeah, I've learned by now, Ill definitely be over. Saturday?," he agreed. "And good luck with detention."

-She nodded. "Saturday, definitely. See ya, guys." She turned, waving, before heading off, toward Walker's classroom. She walked into the room, before sitting down at one and not looking up, as she got out her Math book, and calculator. Might as well do homework while she was here.

Walker sat back at his desk, legs propped up as he watched Rayne enter the room and sit down. He waited a few minutes, letting the silence fill the room all except for her scratching of pencil. 

-She thought to herself quietly, thinking in math equations, all too deep in her thoughts to even pay attention to anything, or even look up to see that he was watching her, so she flipped her page, and started another equation, eyebrows furrowed.

Walker placed his foot with a heavy thump onto the ground. He looked down at his desk and started to rummage through the drawers loudly. Once he found what he was looking for, he stood with his hands behind his back. "Sarquise," Walker drawled, walking slowly towards the desk Rayne sat at. "Tell me. What did you do wrong today?"

-She stopped, before looking up since she heard the heavy thump of his foot, but when he come toward her, she frowned. "Back-talked you?" She looked back down, intent on finishing up that problem and starting her Science.

"That's right," Walker murmured, circling around the desk to stand behind her. Her placed a hand on the back of the chair and leaned forward, not quite touching Rayne but close enough to breath down her neck. His voice lowered as he spoke, "Now tell me why that's a bad thing."

-She clenched her teeth, her cheeks going pink with embarrassment as he spoke against her ear. Traitor, she mentally scolded her body as it heated without him even touching her. "Because you're the Teacher, and I'm not." Her heart was thumping hard against her ribs, and she dared not breathe, her hand shaking just a bit from where she had it on the paper.

Walker chuckled. "Very good," he purred. He reached around Rayne and placed his hands on the edges of the desk. The inside of his arms brushed the outside of hers, creating a small cage around her body. He lay a rope lightly across her homework, leaning ever closer until his nose brushed along her neck. "Now I overheard some interesting news earlier today. Would you like to remind me what it was Rayne?"

-She watched in confusion when he caged her in, but when he laid a rope on her desk, and his nose touched her neck, her heart sped up. Oh god, he knew. He fucking knew. She swallowed, cheeks turning darker, as she stuttered out. "U-uh... T-That I wanted.. t-to tie you up... and make you work for it..." Had her voice turned breathy? She couldn't hear over the loud thumping of her heart.

"Where's your bravado Rayne," Walker purred. His hand gripped her hand holding the pencil and took it away, placing it on the edge of the desk. "Am I to assume it's all for show?" He chuckled and placed his tanned hand over hers. Walker pressed a feathery kiss to the back of her neck to rile her more.

-Her hand twitched, as she trembled, her skin almost too sensitive with him behind her. "S-Sir..." Her voice shook, before her body shifted in her chair, growing restless. "M-My bravado just... doesn't step toward intimate...maters like t-this." She may be fierce when it comes to talking, but the moment he had kissed her neck, she became almost painfully aware that she was aroused, due to the jolt of heat running through her bloodstream.

He ran his hands up her arms, settling them on her shoulders as he leaned back. Walker rubbed his thumbs into her shoulder muscles. "And how are my intentions to be received by you," he asked heatedly. 

-She suddenly trembled, eyes wide, and she bolted up, trying to put some space between them, as she blushed bright red, holding her shoulders. "Mr. Walker, this is... ridiculous, not to mention.. almost too good to be true for my otherwise very naughty mind, so I'd.. appreciate it if you let me do my work and n-not..." She trembled, her body starting a slow burn of hot arousal, and she continued breathlessly, "Touch me."

Walker's demeanor turned predatory as Rayne bolted from his grasp. He let out a low growl and looked at the desks as he ran his fingers across the top. He spread Rayne's homework over the desk, not really looking at it. "Rayne," Walker purred, looking up with a half lidded gaze. He moved slowly towards her, trying not to scare her off. "I am very.." He breathed in deeply then let it out harshly. "Very serious."

-Oh that growl made her legs wobble a little, but she never bolted out the door. Instead, she backed up, and bumped into his desk, before realizing she didn't have an escape route. "W-What do you want, Walker... This is dangerous, to be so serious." She trembled, heart thumping wildly. Heaven help her if he put his hands on her again, she wouldn't be able to deny him a second time.

Walker ran his tongue over his lips as he continued to stalk forward. He stopped inches from Rayne, placed his hands on the edge of the desk on either side of her. He leaned his head down, coming to a rest at her eye level. "Are we stopping," he asked, his breath playing over her lips.

-She looked at him, her blue-green gaze stormy, glazed, and wild, body trembling. She blushed red, one of embarrassment and pleasure, and then spoke with a husky tone, "No, sir." She wanted to kiss him. God help her, she wanted him to touch her as well. She wanted him to do naughty things to her.... and that rope was going to be the thing that tied her down...

In that moment, Walker pressed himself forward into her, grabbing her and leaning her back over his desk. His hand pulled out her hair from it's binding, then grabbed the locks that toppled loose as he pressed in for a hungry kiss. His free touched around her waist, gripping the fabric of Rayne's shirt tightly.

-Oh god, all inhibitions gone. Rational thoughts left too when he kissed her. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, eagerly kissing him back, making a soft sound in the back of her throat at the touch of his hand in her curly hair. She trusted him to keep her from hurting herself on his desk if she slipped.

Walker growled from the back of his throat. He bit at Rayne's lip with a little more force than necessary. His hand at her waist trailed back to grip her ass. He squeezed it lightly and pulled her hips toward his, grinding his erection into her. "Rayynne..." He groaned.

-She let her head fall back with the intense heat, a sweet moan falling from her lips as she gripped his shoulders, her nails bypassing his shirt and biting into skin. "Walker..." She whimpered, rolling her hips up against his.

Walker stopped for a moment, looking at the nearly legal teen. He breathed slowly, clearing his thoughts enough to take a step back. He reached around Rayne, opening a drawer to grab keys before going to the door and locking it from the inside with one of the many keys on the chain. When he turned around to face her, his gaze was predatory. "You're mine," he ground out. He moved quicker than before, grabbing the rope from over Rayne's work. His heart raced excitedly at the prospect of what was coming. Walker dropped the keys back in the drawer and grabbed one of Rayne's wrist with one hand.

-She panted, wondering what he was doing before she heard the snick of the locked door, and then when he spoke, she trembled ever more. Oh god the rope. She blushed, breathing hard and labored before she squeaked when he gripped her wrist, eyes wide, but holding no fear at all. She wanted this, but she didn't know how to do it. She was still an innocent virgin, and even though she talked big game about what a man and woman where supposed to do, when it came to herself, she didn't know jack shit. "Y-yes.. I'm yours.." She spoke, mostly to herself, but she didn't know if that would make him happy or not.

Walker ran his fingers over her wrist gingerly, debating on whether or not to use the rope. He looked at Rayne's beet red face and grinned. Definitely rope, but in a moment. He placed the rope in her lap, grabbing the edge of her shirt and tugging it up slightly before asking, "May I?"

-She shivered, before she nodded, deciding right then and there that she would never be the same if he decided that this was just a fling. "Yeah..." Her hands twitched a little, her blush fading except for the pink of them. She wasn't overly confident of her body, even though she ran two miles each morning before school, so she was a little shy.

Walker pulled her shirt up, trailing a hand along her bare stomache and up with each inch of skin uncovered from the fabric before he pulled it off over her head. "You're very nice," he muttered, looking over her stomache. Walker knelt down and pressed his lips to her stomache, nipping and licking at the heated flesh. His hand pressed to one of her breasts, kneading it through her bra. His opposite hand ran along her thigh, thumb pressing circles as it ran closer to her core.

-She mewled softly, twitching before she reached back to anchor herself on the desk, hands flat on the wood surface. "Mmm...!" She whimpered, before slapping a hand over her mouth, not wanting to be loud, incase someone heard her. She closed her eyes. Walker was gonna make her melt, if she wasn't already melted.

Walker chuckled lightly at her expense. He trailed kisses down her stomache and nipped at her hip. Unbuttoning her pants, he pulled at them before saying gruffly, "Lean your hips up."

-Her cheeks were now a dark pink at the sound of his voice, shivering a little at how deep and gruff it was. She leaned up her hips, holding still for him before she spoke huskily and rushed, "You plan on going the whole nine yards with this, don't you...?!" 

"I don't hear you objecting," Walker countered, sliding her pants down her legs, only stopping to pull of her boots. Walker kicked the pants out of the way as he stood up, staring down at Rayne in only her underclothes. Walker pulled his gym shirt over his head, showing broad muscles into view. "If you were objecting, I might have changed my mind."

-She stopped her train of thought to stare, eyes reveling in the muscles and planes of his body. "Only cause you seem so adamant about t-this." She said, and continued, "At almost 18, I really don't care about being modest..." She reached up to run her hand over his chest. "Especially if my Gym Teacher is hot and handsome like you are.."

Walker laughed at that. He stepped forward, parting her legs to stand between them. "You're getting there," Walker growled. He kissed her harshly, nipping at her lips before biting and licking his way down her chin to her neck. Walker pulled Rayne close, hands playing over exposed flesh as he bit hotly near her jugular. 

-She moaned breathlessly, falling onto her forearms at the flash of hot arousal that knocked her strength out from underneath her when he bit her neck. She hissed loudly, and wrapped her legs around his waist, trapping him in her legs as she ground her hips up against his, rubbing her hot core against the bulge in his pants. "H-how f-fuckin' dare you! T-that's my weak spot!"

Walker hissed as their hips connected, his head falling to her shoulder. "Now that's the reaction I like," he murmured, pressing his face into her neck again. His hands groped at her covered breasts. He grabbed the fabric and pulled it up to expose her breasts. He trailed hot kisses down her collar, between her breasts and to the underside of them. He nipped at the sensitive flesh just below before latching his lips onto her nipple, sucking feverishly. His left hand kneaded at the flesh of the other as his right ran down over Rayne's underwear, rubbing lightly over the damp fabric.

-She growled, before her growl turned into a mewl of pleasure, her head falling back with pleasure as she hitched her hips up. "Mmmng, good god!" She reached up with one hand to sink her hand into his hair, yanking a little. "Mmmn, Walker...~" She moaned, her voice never rising above a raspy mutter of pleasure. She had to be quiet.

Walker bit lightly and pulled on her nipple with his teeth. A groan came from his chest at her reaction. Oh he wanted to ram her into the desk and make her scream, but damn. The image in his head gave him a visceral reaction as he bucked his hips and let out a breathy gasp. "Shit," he muttered, placing his hands on the desk beside Rayne. "Need to keep my head..."

-She let a sharp exhale leave her lips and she moaned, a breathy, seductive laugh falling from her as she said, "I wouldn't... mind if you didn't keep your head... besides.." She got back up onto her hands, and then leaned forward, opening her mouth and sinking her teeth into the skin of his shoulder, before grinning, "I'm practically giving you my virginity. You should be honored."

"I'm very.." Walker paused, sliding a hand over Rayne's hip and fingered the hem of her unders before sliding his hand under them. His fingers brushed her heat, sliding between the folds. "Very rough." 

-She gasped, and moaned hotly, shaking at the feeling of his fingers on her most intimate place, her eyes flashing wide with pleasure. "Oh my god, Walker." Her core was wet and slick, responding to his touches. "If... if you're rough... then.. why not- nnnng- s-show me?"

Walker licked his lips, the edges curling up into a smile. "Gladly."


End file.
